Respice, Adspice, Prospice
by JadedKatrina
Summary: After defeat of Voldemort a new evil arises and brings HP, HG, RW, GW, JB, & DM together to defeat it. pls R & R flames welcomed to roast marshmellows need help with title though ; )
1. Dinner Parties and Gollum Central

****

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. That is all J. K. Rowlings brainchild. I do own Jhade 'Jade' Eereowynn-Black.

Summary: After the defeat of Voldemort the dream team goes about their normal post Hogwarts lives. A new evil arises and brings together Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Jade Black, and Draco Malfoy to defeat it.

Chapter 1: Dinner Parties and Gollum Central

Ginny Potter ran through her home gathering up all her ancient scrolls lying on every table and chair. She quickly tidied up her home and began dinner with a flick of her wand. Harry would be getting home soon with their guests. She saw the pans on the stove simmering. Once she was certain every thing was perfect she went upstairs to get ready. 

She caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror and realized that she needed a trim. Her hair that was once long is now cut into a neat bob and her once slim figure was now bulging as she went onto her sixth month of pregnancy. Ginny got into her dress robes as she heard the all too familiar pop of some one apparating into her front room.

She went downstairs and saw Hermione Weasley, her best friend and sister-in-law, standing in the front room. As soon as she came into the room, Hermione enveloped her into a hug.

"Ginny, how are you and little James and Lily doing?" she asked.

"Their great, right now they are with Mum. Come sit in the kitchen so we can talk before the other guests arrive," Ginny said leading her friend into the kitchen, "How's work?"

Hermione was the new Minister or Ministress of Magic. She sat down with an exaggerated plop silently chuckling to herself. Before she could answer there were two more pops coming from the front room. Sirius Black and Star Elise-Black came into the kitchen. Sirius hugged both Hermione and Ginny before sitting down. Star shook Hermione's hand before hugging Ginny. Sirius and Star were both Aurors with the Ministry.

"So where's Harry?" Sirius asked.

"Retrieving Draco from Dumbledore's grasp probably," Ginny said hearing more pops from the front room.

She got up heading into the room seeing her older brothers Bill and Charlie. They each gave her a hug before joining the others in the kitchen. Ginny ushered her guests out into the garden where there were tables set up for the dinner party. Ginny made sure her guests were comfortable and went in to get drinks for them.

Ginny got no further than the ice box when she was grabbed in a mighty hug. She turned around and saw Harry smiling very big as he held the twins. Behind him stood Draco, Dumbledore, Snape, and the rest of her family minus Ron. Ginny took little Lily from her wonderful husband and led the group out into the garden. Sirius hugged his godson before taking James from him. Hermione took Lily from Ginny's arms.

"Harry, Draco, Dears can you help me get dinner," Ginny said heading into the kitchen.

Draco and Harry both followed the red head into the house. Soon she had them busy taking dish after dish out to the hungry dinner guests. Ginny was the last one to come out of the house carrying the final dish. As she sat down everyone began dishing up their plates. Dinner was half way done when Ron Weasley came out of the house.

"Sorry I'm late everyone," he said.

He hugged his sister and gave his niece and nephew kisses before sitting down next to his wife. As dinner wrapped up Ginny stood up with her glass.

"I want to thank everyone who could make it. This is a time when we can be free to enjoy our lives to honour those who fought bravely to allow us to live," she said, "Let us toast to those who cannot be here with us."

"Here, here," Dumbledore said raising his glass in a toast.

Ginny waved her wand and the dishes disappeared from the table. The dinner guests began talking as they enjoyed the soft evening breeze and the comfort of friends. As the night wore on Ginny smiled just happy to be there with all of her family.

================================================================

Jade ran through the catacombs shooting at the Gollums in front of her. She glanced back making sure her missing explorers were still behind her. She knew that Josh Browning was going to get an earful after this. How did she let him talk her into this rescue mission into Gollum Central. On second thought she was just going to hex him. 

Jade heard someone scream behind her so she turned just in time to blast the spider the size of a muggles Buick into the hole it came out of.

"Come on people, let's move before more spiders show up," she called to the three wizards behind her.

She began running again seeing daylight in front of her. She is going to be glad to get to her room and wash out all of the grime and Gollum dust. Jade turned back making sure the wizards were behind her still. She stepped out into the bright light, shielding her eyes from the glare.

She helped the three wizards out escorting them over to the awaiting mediwizards.

They tried to assist her, but she refused. The _Daily Prophet _came over as well as the _Mystic Times_ and several other wizard papers. Jade walked away her temper still seething below her skin. She just wanted to get to her room and sleep.

Jade watched as the American Minister of Magic Martin Floyd Williams came up to her. The short, pudgy, balding wizard was followed by the one wizard she did _not_ want to see.

"Well done Ms. Black, well done," the minister told her shaking her hand for the press.

He left to go get photos with the rescued wizards. Jade grabbed Josh Browning's arm and pulled him around to the tree line away from the press' view.

"Well I see you handled that without a problem," he said smiling.

"Oh boy do I have a bone to pick with you, Browning," Jade said, "But I think I will let my wand do the talking."

She raised her wand and pointed it at the back peddling Auror, "Now wait a minute Jade, no harm done right?"

"**_Right,_**" she said sarcastically as she silently hexed him to sprout roses on top of his head, "And those will last all day long."

She disapparated with a satisfied smirk on her face at the final look of disbelief on the Auror Josh Browning's face. She apparated into her front room walking into the bedroom seeing an owl waiting on her bed. Cassius watched it with a wary eye making sure it wasn't about to attack his owner. Jade grabbed the letter from the tawny owl's beak and gave it two owl treats. It flew out the window leaving Jade to an empty room. Her owl Cassius flew over to her. She sat down on the bed tired and exhausted from the rescue mission. It wasn't just her body, but also her magical essence. She used a lot more wandless magic today then she intended. Jade picked up the _Daily Prophet_ that she had delivered and saw Harry Potter's face on the front along with his team's the Chudley Cannons.

**__**

Chudley Cannons to Attend World Cup Against Viktor Krum and the Bulgarian Team

A report by columnist Rowena Radcliffe Rosnicki

Yesterday in a seventeen hour match seeker and captain Harry Potter finally caught the 

snitch ending an all out brutal battle for a spot to go to the Quidditch World Cup. Harry Potter 

then quoted, "This was by far the best his team has ever played…" end quote. The rest of the 

team shown here were sore but ecstatic that they, themselves have finally broke their losing 

streak curse. The owner of the Chudley Cannons was not available for comment, but his 

correspondent Eliza McKenzie was, "We are very proud of the team and are looking forward to 

kicking Bulgaria's Butts!" end quote. Tomorrow the team under the lead of their captain will 

begin the tough practices to prepare for the World Cup in two weeks…

Jade smiled to herself happy that Harry's team was doing great. She stroked Cassius as she fell into a deep slumber.

=====================================================================

"Well done m'boy on chosing her," Minister of Magic Martin Floyd Williams said slapping Josh Browning on his back.

"Thank you Sir," Josh responded happy that his head was now back to normal.

****

"Now she really must talk with the press on the mission, get what credit is due her. Do you think you can get her here in the morning," the minister said as more of a demand then a question.

"Yes sir, I will bring her by in the morning," Josh said, "Now I must go to bed. Good-night sir."

Josh quickly left the Minister of Magic's office. He went down to his office on the bottom floor of the building, grabbing his cloak before locking up. As he left the building Gina Brendel stopped him. She was trying to get the Auror to go out with her, but he keeps turning her down. He quickly side stepped the swooning female and disapparated to his home. He apparated into his front room, calling the resident house elf, Wiggy.

"Master Browning, you have returned home, can I get you anything?" the house elf asked.

"A cup of green tea will be fine," he said, "Bring it to my study."

"Right away sir," Wiggy said before leaving for the kitchen.

Josh went up to his study, pulling out about a half a dozen ancient scrolls. He started to decipher the meaning of them, but he was no good at it. All he could get from one of them was that an ancient evil shall rise once again, but he didn't know when of where it was to occur.

Maybe he will enlist the aide of one Ginny Potter. She was after all the world's leading decipherer of ancient text. He will contact her tomorrow after he talks with Jade and convince her to speak with the press. He put the scrolls back in their enchanted box and went to bed. As he laid down he was unaware of the growing evil destined to take over where Voldemort left off.

=====================================================================

The next day dawned bright over Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Professor Draco Malfoy paced his office waiting on his group of first year Gryffindor's and Slytherin's to arrive for their first day of classes. He heard the muffled chatter coming from the dungeon classroom. He walked through the door wearing the customary black robes. 

As the class heard him enter they quieted down. Many of them heard about his predecessor Professor Severus Snape and feared that he was exactly like him. Draco wasn't as stern as Professor Snape, but he didn't tolerate goofing off or pranks in his class. He faced the class seeing fear written across all of their faces.

"Class, welcome to your first year of potions. What I intend for you to learn within these walls can only be learnt through hard work, patience, and above all no goofing off," Professor Malfoy said in a quiet voice that warranted rapt attention from the entire class.

He pulled our his wand and pointed it at the chalk board where it wrote out the potion and ingredients that would be used in that days class.

"Now class the potion on the board is to be completed before the end of the period. It is a simple draught used to cure warts and boils," Malfoy told them, "Now begin."

The class separated into pairs and began the potion. Draco watched as one trio of Gryffindors reminded him of Harry, Ron, and Hermione. There was a sudden raucous at the back of the classroom as someone's cauldron melted, leaving a smoldering pewter mess all over the desk. He recognized her as Julianna Hardy.

"Ms. Hardy?" Malfoy said as he walked back to her desk.

She cowered slightly when he approached, "Ye-yes Professor Malfoy?"

"Sir it was an accident…" her partner Jonah Shykove said quickly.

"I know it was an accident Mr. Shykove," Draco said in his hushed voice, "Ms. Hardy are you injured?"

"N-no Professor," she said.

"Very good, now if you would clean up this mess, I'm sure Mr. Shykove can partner up with Mr. Thomas," Draco told the two.

"Yes Professor," Jonah Shykove said as he walked over to Antonio Thomas' desk.

"Ms. Hardy see me after class," he said heading back up to his desk to grade the summer homework from his fifth year students.

"Yes Professor," Julianna Hardy said as she cleaned up her melted cauldron and spilt potion.

As the class ended he watched as all of the first years left with mixed emotions of their potions teacher. Draco said a spell softly and the student's potions that were correctly made began pouring into vials. Madame Pomfrey could definitely use more wart removal potion, which was why he had the first years make it. Ms. Hardy walked slowly to his desk afraid of what waited on her.

"Ms. Hardy, I can already tell that you are going to have difficulties in this subject. It is okay, when I attended school there was one student who always managed to melt his cauldron in class. I am here if you need help, but for next class try turning your fire down a little bit," Malfoy told the scared first year, "You can go Ms. Hardy, but any more melted cauldrons and I _will_ take off house points and assign detentions."

The startled first year scrambled out of the classroom to join her newly acquainted friends. A shadowy form came up behind Draco. The man was tall with long hair and dressed in black.

"Your too easy on them, you know," the man said.

"I'm just not you is all. I still remember what students called you," Draco said leading the man into the private study.

"Okay I get it, but maybe being a insufferably prick is what worked for me," Severus Snape said.

"Please, if you weren't then I think every Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw would of dropped dead in amazement," Draco told his former potions professor, "So how about dinner, on Hogwarts of course."

Snape smiled a rare smile, "Very well."

The two went upstairs and seeing the look on most student's faces was priceless. They seemed to give the former potions master a wide berth in case he felt nostalgic and began taking points off. They soon reached the Great Hall where the teachers were already seated. Draco slid into his place at the end of the table. Snape sat next to him after Dumbledore bid him welcome.

"So Professor how are the new student's, after all you don't have us trouble makers anymore," Draco said.

"Please Draco address me as Severus, we are now on even ground," Snape said, "And I have given up on teaching to pursue my potion making. I am in the middle of preparing a new potion, highly experimental, that may just cure those with lasting effects from the Unforgivable Curses, such as myself and Neville Longbottom's parents."

"Amazing," Draco said.

"That is why I have come here, to speak with Albus about something," Snape said, "That and to see how my class is being taught. I am impressed."

"Thank you," Draco said.

They finished eating and Draco bid Severus Snape farewell before heading to his room.


	2. A New Evil Arises

****

Chapter 2: A New Evil Within

An old man walks through a dark tunnel leading to a hidden library. Once there he said an ancient incantation which allowed him access into the room. As he stepped in he was ambushed by two men. He couldn't defend himself as they brought him over to another man waiting in his study. They sat the old man down in a chair in front of the stranger. The old man's defiance openly showed upon his face.


End file.
